One Picture Can Ruin It All
by metheperson7
Summary: When an embarrassing photo ruins Fletchers reputation who will stand by him?
1. Chapter 1

**AN. I am adopting this awesome story from ShineLikeStars7 the first four chapters are not mine after that they are!**

CHYNA PARK'S POV

"Alright!" Olive yelled as she walked into the ANT Farm. "Who, is going to watch the soccer game tonight?!" She asked everyone. The soccer game she was talking about was the biggest soccer game of the season. Everyone was very excited for it, and everyone was planning on watching it.

Fletcher walked over to Olive. "Uuh, Olive? Who wouldn't watch it?" Fletcher asked, throwing his hands in the air.

I walked towards the two. "Yeah, I think everyone is going to watch it. It's the biggest game of the season." I agreed with Fletcher.

"Hey, speaking of the game tonight, I'm having a party type-thing at my house tonight to watch the soccer game. It's tonight (Friday) at my house at 7:30. Everyone here is invited." Fletcher announced. I was excited about that. The ANT's never had a get together like that, and since everyone was going to watch the soccer game, why not watch it together?

Olive left, leaving just Fletcher and I. Fletcher walked closer to me. "Hey Chyna" He said awkwardly, having to do with his crush on me. "You should come tonight… I think it'll be fun" He said, with a nervous yet humours smile.

Whenever he talked to me that way, it always made me laugh. "Yeah, sure I'll definitely come" I answered back, smiling and slightly chuckling. Fletcher walked away and I heard him say "Yes!" Along the way, seeming happy that I was going to his get together. The bell suddenly rang, and I left the ANT Farm and made my way to my locker. I got the stuff I needed for class and made my way there, bumping into Paisley along the way. "Oh hey Paisley" I greeted her.

"Hey Chyna. Are you watching the soccer game on Friday? Cause I am. It's the one time of year when my family actually sits in the same room together and enjoys themselves." She replied back.

I laughed. "That's awesome." I said. "See you around, Paisley"

When the Final bell rang, all of the high-schoolers mobbed their way out of class, just like always, almost killing us. I shook my head, then the ANT's left the pretty much empty classroom. Normally, they wouldn't leave class so urgently, but it was Friday, for one, and, a lot of people were having parties for the soccer game, and, Lexi announced to everyone, that the first one-hundred people to come to her after school, gets an invitation to her party. And of course, everyone wanted to go to Lexi's party. But, thanks to Fletcher, us ANT's are having our own party. Once I got home, I had to tell my parents I was going to Fletchers. Luckily, my Mom was home. "Hey, Mom." I greeted her as I sat down on the island stool. She turned around. "Oh, hi honey. How was your day at school?"

"It was good." I answered. "Hey, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, anything" She replied as she stirred something in a pot.

"Um, you know how there's a big soccer game tonight. " said I a high-pitched voice.

"Yes"

"Well, you see… Fletcher is having a par… get-together at his house to watch it. And.."

You were wondering if you could go." She interrupted "Of course you can. I trust Fletcher's parents."

I put a smile on my face. "Thanks Mom!" I quickly said then hurried up to my room.

I sat on my bed, then took out my ANTpad. I decided to video-message Olive to ask if she was going. I tapped her name, then almost immediately I saw her face on my screen.

"Hey, Chyna" She said with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Olive. Are you going to Fletcher's party tonight?" I asked her, being preoccupied by me looking through my closet.

"Yeah, why?" She responded.

"I was just wondering. I didn't want to show up alone."

"Alright. Hey, can you drive me tonight? Both my parents are working late."

"Oh, yeah, of course."

"Thanks."

"No problem." I returned as I put a purple shirt up to myself.

"Hey, Chyna, I have to go. Sorry that this had to be short."

I looked at the screen. "It's alright. I'll see you tonight."

"Yep. Alright, see you. "

"Bye" I answered her, then the screen went black. I kept searching through my closet for something good to wear.

My Mom's car pulled up beside Fletcher's house. "Alright, have fun you two" she told Olive and I as we unbuckled our seat-belts and opened the door to get out.

"Alright" I answered her and started to walk towards Fletcher's house.

"Wait honey!" She yelled to us. I let out a sigh of annoyance then walked back over to her.

"Yes?" I said impatiently

"When do I pick you up?" She asked me.

"Uuh, I'll call you."

"Okay, bye honey, have fun."

May 25

"Bye, Mom." I walked away from the car and made my way towards Fletcher's house. On the front step of his house. I turned towards Olive. "How do I look?" I asked her urgently. She inspected me. I had on a purple long-sleeve shirt with a long, sleeveless, loose, silver-sparkle, cover over it with zebra-print jeggings and black biker boots.

"You look good. Nice outfit." She confirmed.

"Thanks" I said. "Let's go in." I rung the doorbell and immediately the door opened, only to see Fletcher.

"Hey, guys. Come on in," He greeted us. We walked into his house and it just looked like a average house, which it was. I saw quite a few people, all ANT's. The TV was on, which was expected, considering this whole thing is to watch the soccer game. There was also a table with food and drinks, and a lot of people were around that table. The doorbell rang again and Fletcher scrambled over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Angus" He said. Angus walked in, carrying in a bag of marshmallows. He "smoothed" his way over to Olive. Olive turned her head away from him.

"Hellooo Olive," he tried to sweet-talk her.

"What do you want?" Olive groaned.

"I want you" He said as if he was in a romantic movie.

"Uuuuh" she expressed. We all talked for about 10 minutes and someone suddenly spoke out.

"The game's on!" A boyish voice announced. Everyone rushed over to the large TV and everyone tried to find a seat. I raced over to the couch, and found a small seat. I went to sit, and sat down, and accidently sat on top of Fletcher. I quickly stood up then looked down at Fletcher.

"Uuh, sorry… about that… I thought there was an empty seat." I mumbled.

"Um, it's alright." He mumbled back. He got up. "You can sit here" Fletcher pleaded. Aww, what a gentleman, I thought to myself. I sat down where he was sitting before, and smiled sweetly at him. We started to watch, then suddenly Angus left without anybody noticing. We kept watching, with only hearing food in people's mouths and the TV.

Suddenly I heard someone come down the stairs. I looked towards the stairs and saw Angus thumping down them. He was holding a Pepsi can and a white rectangle, which seemed like a picture.. Once he was down the stairs, he looked up from the picture. "Hey, who and what is this?" He asked everyone. The soccer game went to a commercial break, and some people gathered around Angus to see the picture he was holding.

I heard some "I don't knows", some "That's really weird's", some giggles, and some suggestions. Olive went over to the crowd, with me joining her. She yanked he picture out of Angus' hand and started to analyze it. She looked at the picture, then Fletcher, then the picture, then Angus. She did this multiple times, then looked up. "It's Fletcher." She concluded then handed the picture back to Angus.

"This is YOU?" Angus asked, looking at Fletcher. The rest of the people on the couch rushed over to Angus and tried to see the picture. I looked at it again, and looked at the picture. It was a boy in something that looked medical. It almost looked like a diaper-type thing, but I knew it wasn't. His skin was also very red and blotchy. Once everyone had a chance to look at it, everyone was staring a Fletcher. He was on one side of the room, all by himself. He seemed speechless, and utterly embarrassed.

Everyone suddenly started to burst out laughing. They just kept on laughing. I had to do something. I just had to. I went in front of the laughing crowd. "Guys! Cut him some slack! I bet all of you guys have some sort of secret that you don't want anyone to know." I told them, but it clearly didn't work.

"No, we don't" Olive said. "Let's leave this loser" Olive lead all of the people out the door, and when the last person left, the door slammed shut, leaving just Fletcher and I. he had a hurt and embarrassed look on his face. He sadly walked over to his couch, and sat down. I went and sat down beside him.

"Fletcher" I tried to reassure him, by putting my arm around him.

"Everything's ruined" Fletcher said, still with his face in his hands. "I've lost all of my friends, because of one stupid picture."

"You haven't lost me, and I'm your friend" He looked up.

"Thanks, Chyna" He replied, and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

CHYNA PARK'S POV

I walked into the Ant Farm, seeing a group of ANT's , then I see a sad Fletcher sitting on the couch, all alone. A girl and a guy walked passed him, and he looked up at them and they laughed at him. He then looked down, with a large frown on his face.

I walked over to him. He looked so lonely. "Hey" I say to him.

"Hey" He says glumly

"Hey, what's wrong?" I ask him trying to boost his mood and pushing him playfully. He gives me no response, and just looks at me with a sad look on his face. Are you stupid, Chyna? Why would you ask what's wrong!? I mentally asked myself.

I turn towards him. "Fletcher, don't worry about them. I'm here for you. Always." I said, trying to sound sympathetic.

He finally looked up at me, and said "Thanks Chyna. You're a really good friend"

"Thanks, Fletcher." The bell suddenly rang, and ANT's flooded out the ANT Farm, and Fletcher and I slowly made out way to the first class we had. The whole way, saying nothing. Fletcher just seemed incredibly sad. He looked miserable, like he had no friends and nobody liked him. I understood why he was sad, but he looked like everybody thought he was a joke and everybody hated him. But, obviously, he had me. He always wanted my attention, and when he was finally getting it all, he acted like I was just a person out there, and honestly, it made me kind of sad.

We walked into the class, and everyone looked up from their cell phones or from their conversation with the various people throughout the class. One guy, from the ANT Farm, put his hand over his mouth, as if he was trying his very best to prevent himself from bursting out in laughter, in mockery of Fletcher. He then burst out laughing, and all of the ANT's in the class started to laugh with him.

I looked at Fletcher, who looked more hurt than ever. I pushed his back, pushing him to his seat. "Ignore them, Fletcher. Let's go sit down." I whispered in midst of loud laughter, all against Fletcher, all because of one stupid picture. I sat in my seat, beside Olive, and Fletcher propped sadly beside me, not even looking up. I casted Olive an evil glare, and we stayed like that for a couple of seconds, but Olive looked away, and pretended to talk to Angus. I rolled my eyes and turned to Fletcher, who was just casting his head, not looking up. "Fletcher!" I whispered to him.

"What." He replied, still not looking up.

"Put your head up, you look like you're depressed."

"I don't care"

"Fletcher…" I urged.

"Class is starting" He said, getting off the subject.

I sighed, and looked up towards the teacher. I honestly couldn't think straight. I couldn't keep my mind off of Fletcher. He always was happy, perky, and just his plain old silly self. And I missed that. I missed his happy, silly self. I missed him. Of course he was physically there, but he wasn't mentally there. And I wanted him to be mentally there too.

Throughout the morning, Fletcher was overall sad, and acted like he was depressed. It made me sad.

I walked into the cafeteria with Fletcher, and I saw high schoolers busily eating and talking about crushes, dating relationships, and whatever mattered to them, not having a care in the world for anything or anyone but themselves. I decided to take a chance, and go and sit with Angus, Olive, and a new ANT from the ANT farm, Lilly, who Olive and Angus decided to take into their little "clan". I was pretty sure Olive was trying to replace me, just because I was spending a lot of time with Fletcher.

When we sat down, Olive just gave me a mean glare, and they took their trays, and went to another table. That made me furious. I couldn't believe Olive had the decency to do that. "I'll be right back" I told Fletcher, then stormed over to Olive and her little clan.

"What is wrong with you?!" I demanded angrily.

"I just don't want to be seen with a guy like Fletcher right now. You know, after what happened at…" She replied casually.

"I know what happened!" I yelled at her, cutting her off. "I can't believe how selfish you're being! You, Fletcher, and I are supposed to be like the furious three, the three who will always be there for each other. But you know what?!"

She cocked an eyebrow, telling me "what?" in a sarcastic way, which made me all the more, mad. "I guess you're just too selfish and don't care about anybody but yourself to care about Fletcher right now."

"I think your describing Lexi, Chyna."

"Ugh!" I screamed, then stormed back to Fletcher, full of the most hateful anger I've ever felt towards Olive. I sat down in my seat, and I knew Fletcher immediately knew I was raging with anger.

"What happened?" He asked, showing no emotion whatsoever.

May 25

"I can't believe Olive. She is the worst. She is selfish, mean, and she just, just," I replied, with the same anger. "is the worst!" I finished, not able to think of the right words.

"I guess, people can be mean sometimes, and Olive I guess,"

"Wait!" I said as if a light bulb went off above my head. "She talked to Lexi! She had to!"

"Chyna…"

"I'm gonna talk to that girl."

"But Chyna…" Fletcher tried to stop me. Ignoring him, I confidently went over to Lexi, who was chatting it up with her dumb cheerleader friends.

"Hello, Lexi." I greeted her, in an unfriendly way.

"What do you want?" Lexi asked in the snobby way she did like how she always talked to me.

I started raging to her about why she had to talk to Olive about Fletcher and how she always gets in the way of things. She kept denying, but I just kept on ranting on to her. Eventually, that got into a big fight about how she is always really jealous of me, cause I have more talent, and how she always tries to get in the way of my success. Which she also was denying. I started to notice people slowly make their way out of the cafeteria, seeming very frightened.

I also noticed Olive, standing there with her clan, looking very amused. It's like she was possessed or something. I also noticed Fletcher, sitting in his chair, with his head in his hands. I suddenly realized what I was doing.

"You just don't want to admit that I am better at you in everything, the world is just too stupid to realize it! Chyna, you have no talent! I do! You don't want to admit that I am better, more popular and prettier than you!" Lexi yelled in my face.

I decided to play it cool, and shock Lexi, Olive, Angus, and Lilli. "You're right." I said.

"I am prettier than you! I am overall a better person! People think you're so great Chyna! Well, you're not! At all!" Lexi hurled at me.

"You're right."

"You just… wait, I'm right?

"Yep"

"Huh… Yeah, that's right! I am right!"

I laughed cockily. Lexi just walked away. I turned around, and Olive did not look amused anymore. She had her jaw dropped. As I passed by her, I gave her a snobby smile, and she gave me a dirty look back. Mission half accomplished, I thought. Fletcher also did not look amused.

"Fletcher, I'm sorry. I just, Lexi can really get on my nerves sometimes, and I know you told me in the first place not to go and talk to her, and… I'm sorry"

He laughed, which made me happy to see him laugh. "Chyna, don't be sorry. I couldn't ask any more of you, you're the only one sticking with me, when no one else is. You shouldn't be apologizing. I should be thanking you. So, thank you." He replied, making me feel happy.

"You're welcome Fletcher. I like spending time with you, anyway."

He laughed and said, "Thanks"

"Looks like someone finally perked up." I said, pushing him playfully. He just laughed. I missed you, Fletcher. I thought. But what I didn't know is, this good, happy moment wasn't going to last long.


	3. Chapter 3

CHYNA PARK'S POV

I shut the door of my Dad's police car, waving goodbye to him. He waved, and beeped his horn, and yelled, goodbye. Man, I love my Dad, but sometimes, he's really annoying. I made my way towards Webster High School, meeting up with Fletcher along the way. It was a Tuesday morning, and Fletcher still seemed depressed. We walked through the front doors, and I restrained myself from talking to anybody. Fletcher just walked, with his eyes not leaving the floor the whole time. I wonder what was so appealing about the floor that Fletcher looked at it all day.

We arrived at our lockers, and I got the stuff for my first class, English. I knew, that was also Fletcher's first class, and Olives, and Angus', and Violet's. Then I suddenly thought of something, I haven't even seen Violet in a while. Maybe two weeks it was, kind of odd, really. I wonder where she was…

I brushed the thought out of my head, when I remembered I had to quickly get to class. I turned to Fletcher, but, he wasn't there. Hmm, maybe he already went to class, I thought to myself. I made my way to English, only seeing a crowd of ANT's, and a crowd of High Schoolers, sitting in their desks, crowding around someone. I noticed Fletcher wasn't there, I went out of the class and started to look for him. First, I decided to look in the ANT Farm. I ran down the stairs, passing through the lobby as I went in the ANT Farm. I looked around, searching high and low for him, not caring whether I would get a tardy or not. I went over to Panic Room, hoping to see Fletcher in there. I opened the door, and saw him. "Fletcher? What are you doing in here?" I asked, walking in the Panic Room.

He shrugged in reply. "C'mon, we have to get to class," I told him, but got nothing. "Fletcher, we can't skip class"

"Yeah we can" He replied, with no emotion.

"We need to do our work, and not be behind" I pleaded, hoping he would get up.

"You can go"

That made me kind of realize how Fletcher was feeling. From now on, I will never leave Fletcher's side, until this entire thing is forgotten. "Fletcher, I'm not leaving, because I am your friend, and friends don't leave each other's side." I told him confidently.

He sighed. "I can't go to class, all the ANT's have that class, and they'll laugh at me."

"We can ignore them" I suggested, not wanting to skip class.

Fletcher turned to me, with a sad look on his face. "Chyna, it's not that easy. You can't just ignore them when they're always around you, and they never stop."

I thought about that. He was right. He was really right. I know people are bullied, and, I guess they can't ignore them, cause, well, obviously, they're always around. "Yeah, you're right. What do we then? Just sit here?"

"I guess." With that, we just there. I heard the bell, and I thought how much trouble I must be in right now, but, I'm doing it for a friend, so, it's okay, right?

"Hey, want to do something?"

"What?"

"Well, we have an hour to waste, so we can do anything." Then I thought of what we could do, something all people of all ages love to do. "I know!" I exclaimed. "We can get ice cream!"

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah!" I replied excitedly. "Ice cream!"

He shrugged. "Okay, let's go." We started to go, then Fletcher stopped us. "Wait, are we skipping class?" Fletcher asked me, looking for confirmation.

"Yeah, I guess so…" I replied.

"Chyna, this is my first time skipping school…" Fletcher admitted. It was my first time too.

"It's mine too…" I told him.

He turned towards me. "What's our excuse?"

"We're homeschool, and you and I are cousins, my Mom is black, my Dad is white, and you're my Dad's sister's son." I just suddenly thought of.

Fletcher shrugged. "Okay, works for me."

We walked to the ice cream store, being greeted by the worker at the front. "Welcome to…wait…" The worker said, in a strong New York accent. "Aren't you twos' supposed to be in a' school?" She asked.

"We're homeschooled." I answered for Fletcher and I, obviously lying.

She shrugged. "Okay, what will you guys be havin' today?"

"I'll have strawberry swirl, please." Fletcher said.

"I'll have double-chocolate mint" I said. The worker went in another room, and came back with our Ice Cream's. We took them, and took a seat. The Ice Cream shop was decorative, and very colorful. There were pink's, green's and light blue's decorating the place.

"Hey Chyna," Fletcher suddenly said. "Thanks for doing this. You're a really great friend."

I smiled largely. "No problem, Fletcher." Now, normally, I would feel slightly guilt for skipping school, but, I felt no guilt. I guess it was because I was helping out a friend in his time of need. Everyone hated him, he was the joke of the century. Well, in the ANT Farm, at least. I heard the bell of the door open, and I looked over, seeing my DAD?!

Shoot. Just, Shoot.


	4. Chapter 4

There was my Dad. "Fletcher, there's my Dad." Fletcher looked at him, then I elbowed him, and he turned away. "We have to go, now." I put my hood up, and told Fletcher to put his hood up, and he did. I quickly scrambled out of the Ice Cream shop, through the side door.

"What now?" Fletcher asked. We could go back to school. I took out my phone, and we still had twenty minutes until the next class started.

"Well," I started. "We have twenty minutes until the next class." I informed him. I thought of possible places we could go. Okay, I started to brainstorm quickly. Dad is around, so we can't go to a park or a restaurant he goes to regularly. Think, Chyna! Then it hit me. The roller-rink. "Let's go to the roller rink. But not roller skate. We just have to keep our hoods up." I purposed.

"Okay," He answered. We quickly made our way to the roller rink, making sure to not get caught by my Dad. When we arrived, it was just opening, as expected. I led Fletcher over to a table, far, far away from the employees.

"Too bad we couldn't finish that soccer game." I said, then took a spoonful of yogurt. Fletcher's face dropped. I quickly searched my brain for an optimistic answer. Wait, I thought. Mom recorded at home. "You know!" I quickly added, rather over-entusiastic. "My mom recorded it, and," I slurred the word 'and.' " we could watch it together after school!" I tried my best to sound perky.

Fletcher lifted his head, looking hopeful. "I guess so." His voice sounded like he was trying to sound dreary, but, I knew him better. He was excited.

"Is that happiness I hear?" I teased him, pushing him playfully. He laughed, and stared at his yogurt.

"Well, that's thanks to you." He said, slightly smiling. I felt chills go up my body. Why? I'm not sure. I also felt my cheeks go red, and burn up. Only slightly. I think it was only slightly.

"That's what friends are for." I replied truthfully. Friends…? My conscious said. My mind went blank. I only think of Fletcher as a friend, right? Right…?

Fletcher laughed, and said: "Yeah."

After, I steered away from topics about the soccer game, school, our friends, and anything to do with "that picture." So, I talked about new people who might be coming to the ANT Farm. "I heard there's a girl who's a piano prodigy!" I marveled, spooning the final bits of my yogurt into my mouth.

Fletcher laid back, resting his head on the back of his hands. "Another music prodigy," He replied in a laid-back tone.

Suddenly I was excited. "Yeah! We can do music duets together of Beethoven, Tchaikovsky, Mozart, and even Bach!" I leaned forward, onto the table. "You know, being a musical prodigy, those are composers that are very hard to play, but we would sound a-mazing with her playing piano, and me playing clarinet! Or trumpet!" I flew my hands in the air, in excitement. "Or, ooh! Maybe I could play the harp!" I've always loved the harp.

Fletcher laughed. "You know, Chyna," he told me. "You are a musical nerd." He playfully mocked. The ends of his hair whipped aside when he said the word 'nerd.' I giggled. Yeah, I was. I, personally, consider that a compliment.

I took a quick glance at my phone. The time showed that we had five minutes until the bell rang. I breathed out, through my mouth. "Fletcher, we have to go. Five minutes until the bell rings."

"Alright."

We walked back to school, and carefully inched into the main lobby. I stopped at our lockers, and in front of Olive's, I saw a small, white rectangle piece of paper on the floor. I picked it up, making sure to not show Fletcher.

You know what it was? A picture. Of Olive. And what stood out? It looked like something she didn't want anyone to see. It looked like a pretty embarrassing picture. I carefully put the picture in my pocket, not telling Fletcher of my find. I heard the bell ring, and high school students flooded the hallway, not even aware that Fletcher and I were there when they all came out.

All through class, I thought of that embarrassing picture of Olive. I wasn't sure what to do with it. Should I use it against her, I asked myself. Like how that picture of Fletcher is being used?

Or should I talk to her privately, and make the rest of the ANT's come back to Fletcher's favor? Or would that be blackmailing?

I thought long and hard about it. That simple picture, just one picture, could change everything about Fletcher's current situation. Should I be a good friend? Or a bad one, like Olive is being right now?

Options. So many options.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN. Ok so I just adopted this story from ShineLikeStars7, this is the first chapter I wrote I realy meant to update a couple weeks ago but my life has sort of been crazy.**

Fletcher:

China and I were sitting on her couch watching the game. I remember when she invited me over I was so exited but I tried to play it cool. I know China saw right through that weak facade.

"Hey Fletcher?" asked China

"Yeah" I replied

"Can you tell me a little more about that picture?"

"Umm ok" I replied blushing not really wanting to share but I had no choice. I owed her the truth.

"you dont have to if you don't want to"

"No its ok" I replied feeling indebted

"A couple years ago before we all came to the ant farm I was very sick, I had to go to the hospital for all kinds of treatment and such, I practically lived there. The medicine always made my face red and blotchy and I had to wear a medical diaper thing." I confessed

"That's so sad," said China her voice radiating sympathy

"Well I did have a few friends, especially the girl in the hospital room next door to me"

"Really? What was she like?"

"Sarcastic" I replied smiling a little remembering how she always made me laugh and how we used to hang out and tease each other all the time but then she left and we lost contact. She was also a bit of a dork and really intelligent definitely brave I thought remembering the nights we spent bundled up out on the roof of the hospital after sneaking out of our rooms we would sit their sipping our hot chocolate and watching as our breath disappeared into the crisp night air it was the same sensation that ditching school with China had delivered thee beautiful adrenalin coursing through my veins making my heart pump faster with a new found purpose.

"She used to be bullied a lot because of her appearance and now I finally understand why it hurt her so much." I added remembering she had cancer so she had treatments that made her hair fall out she was also overweight but she was gorgeous her startling midnight blue eyes had no compare they held a spirited flame and a dark painful void both fighting for control a battle constantly raging inside the beautiful orbs. China sent me a sympathetic smile that made my heart flutter.

"What was her name?"

"Olivia-we lost contact a little while ago when her condition worsened and she had to be transferred to a better hospital I don't know if she's even alive anymore I hope she's ok"

We sat in silence before we both looked at the TV and our team scored We both jumped up and screamed yes! at the same time then we looked at each other and laughed

"Jinx!" yelled China

China's mom came in and gave us popcorn; we threw most of it at each other laughing. By the time I left I had one of the best days of my life!

China: I had a lot of fun watching the game with Fletcher and when he left I felt myself craving his presence. I couldn't understand why everyone was treating him so horribly and unfairly over something he couldn't control. I looked at the dirt I had obtained about Olive. It was an identification card it said

Olivia Doyel

Macentosh Elementary

Fifth grade

And then it had a picture of a girl barley recognizable as Olive she was obese, bald, and her eyes were an unreal shade of tardis blue so dark almost purple but full of life and light but also pain like she was dead inside they sent such a powerful yet contradicting and altogether unreadable message. After some inspection she realized the girls face held the same skin tone and overall shape of Olives face and it was in fact her.

China pondered not knowing what to do but she decided upon an evil and twisted logic that it was not bullying simply revealing the truth.

A.N: so yeah what do you think? What will happen? Please review!


End file.
